With the growth of the Internet and network capabilities, streaming media has become one of the ways in which users receive media, such as video and audio. A streaming device can both receive media over a network and provide the received media to another device for consumption by a user. However, in a time when users have multiple devices (laptops, mobile phones, set top boxes, etc.) on which they can consume media, flexibility as to which devices receive which media is desirable.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.